This invention relates to apparatus adapted for mounting on a tractor for felling trees, cutting the trunks into desired lengths and splitting short lengths of the trunks into fire wood.
Various forms of tractor mounted apparatus have heretofore been proposed for accomplishing one or two of the mentioned functions. In general these devices have been impractical because they have been too complicated, cumbersome and expensive to manufacture and operate. No practical single apparatus has been provided to process standing trees into fire wood or logs in a simple and economical manner.
There is a need for a practical form of tractor mounted apparatus which will perform all three functions of felling trees, cutting the trunks into appropriate lengths for plywood, saw logs or fire wood and then splitting the latter, all in a series of operations performed quickly by a single operator with a single apparatus on the site of the growing trees.